sin's first kiss
by gaahinaFAN
Summary: Konan and Hidan get partnered up to kill someone who is selling where they can find the Akatsuki basses and weaknesses. what happens when Konan is threatened by death. will Hidan go against his religion to love someone else
1. Chapter 1

A silver haired man with his hair slicked back was walking through the Akatsuki base. As he walks he was stopped by Kisame.

"what do you want you freaky fish guy." Hidan says as he looks at Kisame holding his scythe on his shoulder.

"first off DON'T call me that Hidan, secondly Pein needs to talk to you Hidan its about your partner Kakuzu." Hidan just nods and walks to pein the leader's office. Hidan walks up to the door and pounds on it.

"just come in Hidan." pein says like he already knew who was behind his closed door. Hidan walked into the office of the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein.

"what the hell do you want leader." Hidan says in a disrespectful tone while he stood in the dark room.

"its rather simple, Kakuzu is busy managing our funds so you don't have a partner, normally with your 'skills' I shall put it I wouldn't need to worry about setting up a new partner. But I need to make sure the Akatsuki are all in top shape. So im sending Konan with you to see if you gotten any worse than when you joined." he says to Hidan.

"listen 'leader' I with our Kakuzu I work alone and I don't see what it matters if my fighting gotten any worse." Hidan starts to argue with Pein.

"its simple if you gotten worse your not use to the Akatsuki, and if your no use I will simply have to eliminate you just like any other member of the Akatsuki." Pein says his eyes glaring strait into Hidan's. Hidan shivers some as he looks back at Pein.

"than why don't you get rid of that annoying Tobi kid." he says as he stands there still glaring at pein.

"if you saw tobi fight you would understand why I keep him even if he is annoying." pein says as a small smile crosses his face.

"I see, well when am I going to get a mission and get partner with your little 'slave' Pein." Hidan says to pein as he stands up from his chair in anger.

"DON'T call her that Hidan, insult me, insult anyone else from the Akatsuki, just not her got it!" he says his voice showing anger now as Hidan smiles knowing he struck a cord finally.

"got it." he says with a grin on his face as he looked at pein.

"well when and what is my mission." Hidan says a little anxious to hear his mission.

"it's a simple hunt down and kill mission. You need to find the person who found a few of our basses. He got in took some stuff and now is selling information on where the Akatsuki basses are." Pein says to Hidan as a grin sets onto his face.

"this mission is better than the hunt for the tailed beasts you are sending us on right now." Hidan says to pein as he stands there.

"now go get ready this person must die or the Akatsuki will be compromised and we will have every ninja village power hunting our basses down looking for us." Pein says to Hidan as he already turned around and was heading off to his room to get packed.

When Hidan was finished he turned around and saw a beautiful girl wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

"Konan?" Hidan asks as he looks at her not seeing her in person before.

"ready to go Hidan." Konan says in a soft voice. Hidan smiles some as he heads to the door with his scythe in hand.

"ready to go." he says as he heads out of the base.

"so do you know where we are going?" He asks her as he stands out in the grass.

"Iwagakure..." she says as she points to where they should start walking.

"_oh great rocks…_" Hidan says to him self as they start to walk. After an hour of walking in complete silence Hidan looks over to his new partner.

"_this is different from Kakuzu and all his talk about money. I was able to pray while we walked_." Hidan thought as his eyes looked around.

"we have some sacrifices." Hidan says as he stops and looks at Konan. She stops as she stays silent. Hidan prepares for battle

"you cant beat us." a ninja said as he walked out of the shadow's of the tree's.

"oh ya why do you say that." Hidan asks as Konan stays quiet.

"this is why." a second ninja comes out of the shadows as he shows them some papers.

"what do though papers have to do with we wont win." Hidan says as Konan has a shocked expression

"th-that's our weaknesses. Pein was keeping them hidden just in case he ever needed them." Konan stutters out.

"what do I have to worry about I have none." Hidan says as he starts to undo his jacket half way down and moves closer to the ninja's.

"you don't know what kind of ninja we are do you Hidan." the first ninja says as they reveal there head bands.

"we are water ninja, well bounty hunters we bought information on everyone's weaknesses just so we can quadruple our pay for bringing in the Akatsuki." the water ninja says as he makes hand signs.

"and according to our information water is her weakness." the second ninja also making hand signs.

"good luck getting to her when you have me to worry about." Hidan shows a demon like grin full of blood lust. The ninja's both look at Hidan and get a little scared as he makes a mark around him and throws his scythe at the first ninja cutting him a little as he dodges.

"heh heh why not try and kill me first." he says as he slowly licks the blood off the scythe. His skin starts to change as he stands there in the marks around him.

"gladly I will try." the ninja he cut says as he charges at Hidan.

"DON'T… we don't know anything about him or his weaknesses." the first one yells as he runs to his partner.

"to late." Hidan says as the ninja stabs him into the heart.

"Jashin has clamed a new soul." Hidan says as the ninja falls to the floor.

"now its your turn." He says with a grin as he swings his scythe at the second ninja. It stabs him deaply as he stands there in shock wondering why Hidan didn't die.

"no one threatens me, my partner, or Jashin or they shall die." Hidan says as he pulls the scythe out of the ninja almost splitting him in half as the blood drips onto the marking. Hidan turns to Konan and looks at her almost hiding from the ninja's

"are you alright?" Hidan asks as he holds a hand out to Konan to help her up. She takes his hand and gets up.

"yes thank you." Konan says as she trips against Hidan.

"S-sorry." she says as she goes to get the papers and hands them to Hidan.

"Burn them make sure no one ever reads them." Konan says as Hidan starts a fire and throws the papers into the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since the two ninja attacked the new duo of Hidan and Konan, and things were running smoothly as they got closer to the village.

"I wonder what this guy looks like." Hidan says out of the blue pulling Konan back from her day dreaming.

"Pein and I both know what he looks like." Says Konan as Hidan looks to her.

"Are you going to tell me what he looks like? Or will I have to find out on my own." He says in reply to her. She grins some and nods.

"Yep that's the plan. I'm here to observe you and only that, and if any harm is to come to me Hidan, Pein will eliminate you." She says to him like it was a game.

"I would love to see that prick kill me, I would like to see anyone kill me." Hidan says and chuckles than continues on. "well I guess it will be easy enough to find him."

"hopefully we find him before any of the kage happen to get any information on us." Konan says as the village is in site now.

"there is about four hours till sun down. If you find and kill him before than with out killing the entire village I will make it so you get what ever you want." Konan says making this mission into a game.

"Ok how about a room farther from that annoying kid Pein seems to have a crush on." Hidan replies to her referring to Tobi.

"I will switch your room with Kakuzu's" Konan says as Hidan grins.

"that's good with me, he will have to deal with that annoying Tobi coming to his room almost every few hours." Hidan says as he stops. "Three hours, I will finish in two." He than walks into the village as they seem to not mind him.

"_it seems they don't mind me being here, he mustn't have sold information to there leader yet." _Hidan says to him self as he walks around the village. An hour passes as he hears someone.

"COME ONE COME ALL BOUNTY HUNTERS. I have the greatest information one can get right here." A voice echo's in the middle of a crowd.

"Information on the infamous Akatsuki." Hidan looks to the crowd with a slight grin.

"_This will be quick and easy. Its like he thinks the Akatsuki will allow him to keep it for free." _Hidan says as he walks through the crowd. Hidan catches a glimpse of a ninja from his old village as he chuckles. He makes it to the middle where the opening is and see's crates on crates of papers.

"Wh-who are you, and why do you have the Akatsuki cloak on." The ninja whom was standing on the crates says to Hidan. Hidan just chuckles.

"Me I'm Hidan. And you got something that belongs to me." He says as he takes his scythe off his shoulders. The crowd starts to quickly scatters as the ninja jumps off of the crates.

"T-take it all. Just don't kill me." The ninja says fear in his voice

"where would the fun be in that." Hidan takes a swing at the man as he jumps up over the scythe completely dodging it.

"Your better than you look." He says as he takes another swing this time faster and stronger than last time it barely hitting him.

"I won." Hidan says as he licks the blood and stands in the markings he made his skin turning black with white to resemble bones. He slowly slices him to torture the ninja to death and Anbu completely surrounded him just as the ninja dies.

"thank you for killing him now we can keep the information with out paying and we get one of the Akatsuki, what a bonus." one of the faceless Anbu says to Hidan as they all impale him so he cant move.

"that's what you think" a soft voice says as several Anbu fall to the floor with paper shuriken in the back of there head's. all the Anbu focus to where the voice came from and Konan was standing there. Hidan using this distraction to take the blades out of him one by one. All the Anbu go after Konan as Hidan jumps up spins with his scythe splitting the last of them in half.

"It looks like you saved me this time Konan." Hidan says to her as she makes birds out of all the papers and they all follow them as they seem to be alive. After they make it to a safe distance out of the village they burn all the papers so no one can ever see them again.

"so my room is now Kakuzu's and his is mine?" He asks "because the deal was to kill him in under three hours, you said nothing about making it out safely." He continues on chucking some.

"you are technically correct so yes I will ask Pein to switch your two rooms around." Hidan smiles as she says that knowing Pein never says no to her.

"wait, the room next to his is yours and Pein's right?" He asks since everyone knows what happens in there room.

"yes it is Hidan, and its to late to change with someone else." She says with a soft laugh.

"this is fuckin great. I wont be able to get any rituals done with you two in the next room. It will be even worse than Tobi." he says as he prays to jashin.

"oh just incase your wondering you did pass the test." She laughs more knowing that's not good news to Hidan now. Hidan stays silent and pray's to jashin till they get back. When they got back they both walked back to Pein's office.

"so you want to move Hidan into kakuzu's room and Kakuzu into Hidan's?" Pein asks Konan Hidan still in the room with them.

"yes that's what I want." she replied as Pein chuckles some.

"I will make it happen." Pein says as Hidan cusses under his breath.

(note: sorry for this chapter being late. And this is more of a filler to tie the first and third chapter's together. don't forget to tell me what you think and what I can do to improve on it.)


End file.
